The Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) is a multidisciplinary cooperative cancer study group which seeks to improve survival while minimizing the toxic effects of cancer treatment in women with gynecologic malignancies. Phase II and Phase III clinical trials are conducted evaluating primary surgery, irradiation chemotherapy and immunotherapy in virtually every gynecologic tumor by site, stage and grade of disease. Protocols assessing the extent of primary disease in cervical, endometrial and ovarian cancer are well underway and are utilized in the development of new treatment protocols. Standard chemotherapeutic agents and investigational drugs are evaluated in the treatment of gynecologic cancer and more effective agents and combinations are sought to improve remission rates. The group is currently expanding its efforts to study such questions as the impact of hormonal vs. barrier contraception in gestational trophoblastic disease. Improving quality of life for women with advanced cancer is being addressed in the study of more effective antiemetics for control of nausea and vomiting induced by CIS-Platinum. Alabama has consistently ranked in the top four contributing institutions in the GOG nationwide, entering over 650 cases to date. Specific aims in the coming five years include maintaining our rate of accession at 60 cases per year while increasing evaluability to at least 90%, given a patient population relatively stable in number and composition.